Wishin' and Hopin'
Wishin' and Hopin' ist ein Song aus der sechsten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Was die Welt jetzt braucht, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Brittany und Sam gesungen. Brittany hat Artie als Hochzeitsplaner engangieret und erzählt ihm von ihren Ideen für die Hochzeit. Dabei zählt sie Dinge auf, die sie an Santana erinnern und erwähnt unter anderem "Himmel". Artie bittet sie das zu erläutern, worauf Brittany abdriftet und in einer Traumsequenz mit ihm, Blaine und Sam den Song singt. Nachdem sie fertig ist, äußert Artie, dass das perfekt für die Hochzeit ist, doch Brittany zieht auch "Unterwelt" in Betracht. Das Original stammt von Dionne Warwick aus ihrem Debütalbum "Presenting Dionne Warwick" aus dem Jahr 1963. Lyrics Brittany mit den Engeln: Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin' Plannin' and dreamin' each night of her charms Brittany: That won't get you into her arms So if you're lookin' to find love you can share Artie: All you gotta do is Artie mit den Engeln: Hold her and kiss her and love her And show her that you care Blaine mit Sam: Show her that you care just for her Do the things she likes to do Wear your hair just for her, cause Blaine und Sam: You won't get her Thinkin' and a-prayin' Wishin' and a-hopin' Blaine mit Brittany, Sam und den Engeln: Cause wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin' Plannin' and dreamin' her kisses will start Blaine mit Sam: That won't get you into her heart Brittany: So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is All you gotta do is Brittany mit den Engeln (Brittany): Hold her and kiss her and squeeze her and love her (Yeah, just) do it and after you do, you will be hers Artie (Engel): You gotta show her that you care just for her (Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh) Do the things she likes to do (Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh) Wear your hair just for her, cause (Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh) You won't get her Thinkin' and a-prayin' Wishin' and a-hopin' Blaine mit Sam und den Engeln: Just wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin' Plannin' and dreamin' her kiss is the start Blaine mit Sam: That won't get you into her heart Brittany: So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is All you gotta do is Brittany mit den Engeln (Brittany): Hold her and kiss her and squeeze her and love her (Yeah, just) do it and after you do, you will be hers You will be hers, you will be hers Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Brittany wie ein Engel gekleidet ist. Das erste Mal war in Run Joey Run. *Das ist das vierte Mal, dass bei einem Song der Text geändert wurde, damit er zu Brittanys und Santanas Beziehung passt, die anderen sind I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me), Love You Like a Love Song und Make No Mistake (She's Mine). Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce